custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Teletubbies
Teletubbies (or Tubbies) are a humanoid species covered almost entirely in vibrantly colored short fur save for their faces and the inside of their ears, recognized for the antenna on their head which have a shape unique to their owner, and the television screen implanted in their abdomen. They also appear to have snouts and large ears, and are generally short and chubby. They are the main characters of the original TV series and the Slendytubbies saga. In the Slendytubbies series, Teletubbies were created by an underground machine for hundreds of years in a secret underground lair. The four Teletubbies featured in the original TV series, are being experimented on by The Guardian along with other Teletubbies and the artificially intelligent Noo Noo for unknown reasons. A few other Teletubbies have also been experimented on by mysterious characters known as Coat Men. The rest of the Teletubbies found in the game, generally being groups of identical Tubbies, do not appear to have a direct correlation with the experiments. Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC states that the Teletubbies race have been created unexpectedly from a machine that was conceived to create more humans since an epidemic was decimating their race, now supposedly extinct. The Teletubbies race, being the closest creatures to humans, now populate the earth. Considering the cancellation of the DLC, it is unclear whether the story provided is still relevant or not. Appearance All Teletubbies have common features. Each of them are short and chubby humanoids completely covered in short colored fur excluding their face and the inside of their large ears, and have a snout, a lack of separate fingers, and no toes. Several Teletubbies have uniquely shaped antennas, also covered in colored fur. The Teletubbies are distinguished by their fur color and their antennas and/or accessories. All known Teletubbies * The Guardian (the main protagonist) * Experiment Subjects ** Tinky Winky ** Dipsy ** Laa-Laa ** Po ** Cave Tubbie ** Yeti Tubbie ** Arrow Tubbie * New Borns ** Runner New Borns ** Ranged New Borns ** Phantom New Borns ** Berserker New Borns ** Scorpion Newborn † ** Bull Newborn * Blue Workers ** Ron † ** Tobby † ** Infected Worker ** Lenny * Military ** Miles ** Anne ** Dutch ** Conor ** Richard ** Finn † * Shadow Tubbie * Brute Tubbies (non-canon) Characters Primary These characters are the main recurring characters throughout the Slendytubbies series. They include the main four Teletubbies from the TV show. Secondary These are the side-characters in the story, all of them being characters original to the series and having a more minor role in the story. Groups These are the different groups of teletubbies in the series, being made up of many generic characters. Non-Canon These characters are created by one person of the community, and as such, have no real bearing on the actual story. Trivia * The Teletubbies have a television screen on their abdomens, which is a mechanical part, despite them being biological creatures. ** Notably, the New Borns lack both fur and a television screen, unlike any other Teletubbie. It is possible that the screens are removed when created, acting similarly to the fur. * The costumes worn by the actors from the show are quite large compared to an average human (e. g. Po's suit is 6 feet and 6 inches tall, despite being the shortest one). However, this may not reflect on the size they are actually meant to be. * Tiddlytubbies, baby teletubbies that are featured in the Teletubbies reboot, don't appear in the Slendytubbies saga. * Despite not having separated toes and fingers, some Teletubbies do, though this may simply be an effect of the infection. * In Slendytubbies III, the teletubby head model was updated from previous games to have a more human-like appearance, along with ears that are actually connected to the head and a neck. The old teletubby head model still appears, however, in Slendytubbies Classic, on the corpses of Po and Dipsy, under the helmet of the soldier that drives the helicopter in Survival, and on the Brute Tubbies. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III